Mikaelson Twins
by gonnahaveagreatday
Summary: Hayley did not just become pregnant with Hope Mikaelson, but also with Henry, named for Klaus's baby brother Henrik the family had lost. With the baby doubled, so is the danger. The story changes, people stay together and other people who had been separate since one fateful day in the woods reunite sooner than before. Stefan, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, etc.
1. Hayley's Pregnancy

**I shouldn't expect an answer here so I'm not going to but I'm going to ask if you guys care. I kind of want to move this story to one of my other ones, 'What Happened in the Woods', in order to make the six lines something a bit better of a read. If you are for or against this let me know. If I don't get any responses, I'll have it moved by the 17th.**

* * *

Elijah came in the witches' territory because he had heard there was a plan involving his brother. The details did not make sense, but he was determined to rip out the weeds at the root before his brother went on another killing spree.

Sophie had met him outside the gate, where he could see the tombstones of every witch buried in ancestral ground, their power added to the power of the present and living witches. The witch before him told him of her sister, and continued being cryptic until Elijah agreed to be led into their community and see for himself what they were offering to protect.

"My sister has a rare ability, for being able to tell when a woman is pregnant." Sophie said bluntly. Hayley Marshall, a woman Elijah Mikaelson had never seen before yet his brother had spent a few days with, was held guard by two other female witches. He stared at the young woman, both impressed by her beauty and trying to comprehend the fact that his brother was going to be a father. He could hear the heartbeat. Steady behind Marshall's shirt which she held against her skin protectively.

"You know my brother does not like being ordered about." Elijah reminded them. "Especially when he will not believe this is real."

"So make him believe it's possible. We help protect your brother's child, he protects our community from Marcel Gerard." Sophie countered. The girl was not used to leading this group of witches, being this bold and brave in the face of such undeniable danger. But it was for her sister that she was holding a mother and child's lives in her own two hands.

And so Elijah went to find his brother.

* * *

"No, it's impossible." Klaus decided, a quiver to his voice. He looked between Elijah and the Marshall girl, the latter looking a little nervous herself.

"I said the same thing myself-" Elijah protested

"This, is a lie." Klaus interrupted, pointing accusingly at Hayley. Why would she do this for God's sake, after what he did for her? "You're all lying" He finger scanning across the room. "Vampires cannot procreate!" Did he have to spell out the obvious that every supernatural being knew?

"But werewolves can!" Sophie countered from behind him, Klaus opening his mouth to snap in reply but failed. "You weren't born a vampire. But you were born a werewolf." She added, Klaus turning around as she spoke with an annoyance in his glaring eyes.

"You're the Original hybrid. The first of your kind, and this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes." Sophie explained. Elijah could see the young witch was putting up a strong front before her fear of the infamous Klaus Mikaelson. She had leverage over him, and she would use it.

Klaus stared at the witch, spun around and pointed another accusing finger at the Marshall girl. "You've been with someone else, ADMIT IT!" He shouted

"Hey!" Hayley snapped back "I've been held captive in a freaking alligator bayou because they think I'm pregnant with some miracle baby, don't you think I would've 'fessed up if it wasn't yours?" She replied with a glare

"My sister gave her life to make sure this was true." Sophie cut in, becoming frustrated with how things were progressing. "Because Jane-Anne is dead, Hayley and her child's lives are in our hands. If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me this girl won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress." She seethed.

"What?" Elijah asked in shock, Hayley looked around at the other witches, eyes wide. "If you want Marcel dead he's dead, I'll do it myself." He protested

"No, we have a plan. We need to follow the plan and there are rules." Sophie replied. At the last word, Elijah looked at his little brother, knowing what was coming. Klaus turned back around, his head bowed with hellfire in his eyes.

"How dare you command me." Klaus growled. "Threaten me, with what you supposedly perceive to be my weakness! I will not listen to anymore lies." He walked briskly past the witches before Elijah called his name in the commanding tone he only ever used when he had to. Klaus looked back at him.

"Just, listen." He said. Klaus sighed in annoyance and glanced at Hayley, then stared at her stomach. Suddenly he could hear it. A faster rhythm of a heartbeat as if the child knew it was being discussed. His eyes widened in shock. But how on earth could they possibly know for sure who the father was? He didn't trust Hayley any more than she would trust him.

Klaus turned around to look back at his big brother, Elijah smiling at him in awkward celebration. The hybrid glanced at the witches surrounding them and smirked.

"Kill her, and the baby." Elijah's little smile disappeared quickly, a flicker of worry flashed across his face. "What do I care?" Klaus whispered. He spun on his heel and walked from the crypt, leaving shocked faces and determined heartbeats.

"Screw this, I'm out of here." Hayley replied with a fluttering voice, trying to follow the hybrid out, but two witches stopped her. Elijah turned to Sophie and pointed at her.

"No one touches her or the child. I'll fix this." Elijah replied. Sophie nodded after a moment's consideration and then nodded to the witches barring Hayley's exit. They turned back to open the barricade, and Hayley walked from the crypt to sit nearby, blinking rapidly and breathing hard. Elijah caught her eye as he went past.

"I'll fix this." Elijah repeated to her. Hayley looked away and held her stomach tighter. He couldn't tell if it was in a protective manner or because this child had gotten her into such danger.

"Niklaus" Elijah called after him, hearing his hurrying footsteps across a plaza lit by the street lights.

"It's a trick, Elijah" Klaus replied impatiently.

"No it's a gift, brother" Elijah said. Klaus stopped a moment after considering the words. "It's your chance, its our chance."

"For what?" He demanded

"Starting over. To repossess everything we have lost, that was taken from us." Elijah said. Klaus tilted his head, thinking. "Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us. Our while family was ruined, we were ruined. And since then everything that you have ever wanted, everything we have ever wanted was a family." He waited for the reply. Klaus stepped towards Elijah and leaned into his face.

"I will not be manipulated." Klaus snapped.

"So what if they're manipulating you?" Elijah asked as he sped away again "With them, this girl and the child - your child. Will live." He said slowly, trying to make the words sink in.

"I'm going to kill every last one of them." Klaus called over his shoulder. He stopped short and Elijah shoved him back.

"And then what? You go back to being the feared hybrid in Mystic Falls? Is it so important to you that people quake at the mention of your name."

"People quake at my name because I have the power to make them fear me. What would this child possibly offer me, more of the same?" Klaus demanded

"No, but the power of love. Loyalty and family. Love, loyalty and family are power, brother." Elijah replied. He put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Save the girl. Save your child. Save your family." He pleaded. Klaus put a hand up to Elijah's neck, cupping his ear and his nape. He'd finally gotten through to him.

"No." Klaus whispered, shoved his brother back and continued the way he was going. Elijah sighed in impatience. Hayley Marshall and the child would live, even if he had to protect them from his own brother.

Klaus took a long swing from the alcohol bottle left outside of a restaraunt, shuffling with some drunkenness towards discarded boxes and covered furniture in a gated courtyard. He heart Elijah behind him.

"Have I not made clear the desire to be left alone?" Klaus demanded

"You desire to be left alone at least once a decade, the phrase has ceased to have impact." Elijah replied

"Why must you keep harping on about the child?" Klaus growled, the alcohol lowering his emotional barrier and making his voice strain.

"Because it is the hope this family needs, brother. I will not have you abandon this."

"The girl and the baby are probably already dead by now." Klaus replied with a smirk. Elijah sped to him ad shoved him against a tall box, holding him up at the chin.

"You will not run from this."

"Let go."

"Never."

Klaus jerked free of him and threw Elijah against the metal gate surrounding their battlefield. Elijah plucked a bar from the gate s easy as plucking an apple from a tree, began swinging it left and right like a bowstaff.

"I will remind you of your humanity." He swung and it struck home against Klaus's side. "Even if I have to beat you as father beat you" He swung again and hit his chest. "Until you're bloody and bruised." Elijah swung once more but Klaus caught the bar, jerking it from his hand and hit him square in the face. Elijah fell back, his bottom lip now bloody.

"You are pathetic." Klaus growled.

"Who's more pathetic, the man who sees hope for his family, or the one who only sees the world through fear?"

"I haven't cared about anything for centuries." Klaus replied. He and Elijah both knew he was lying, but he wanted to go back to Mystic Falls, have more chance encounters with Caroline. If Elijah knew of his growing relationship with the blonde vampire he would also try to use it to his advantage. "Why do you?"

"Because I failed you a thousand years ago." Elijah said. Klaus blinked in confusion. "When father first laid a hand on you, I should've struck him dead. I shouldn't have kept allowing it, no matter what mother didn't say or didn't do." He looked back up at his little brother. "I made you and our sister a promise. Always and forever." He shifted onto his feet and stood. "I intend to keep that promise, to stand by you and be your brother, always and forever."

"You're a sentimental fool." Klaus observed with a knowing grin. Elijah was getting close, he nearly wanted to know that child was still alive.

"Perhaps." Elijah replied. He glanced at his brother "But I've lasted this long in spite of it." As the oldest Mikaelson walked away, Klaus was left speechless, his mind swimming in the words Elijah had forced him to listen to. He'd seen how Marcel ruled the Quarter, just the way Klaus himself wanted to have ruled, with some differences. He had loyalty of not just blood family, but vampires he'd rescued, coached or just pardoned. Everything that Marcellus Gerard had, he wanted.

Klaus wanted to be King again. Here, Mystic Falls, everywhere.

He sat on a park bench a few blocks from where an art walk would be if it were earlier in the day. Elijah joined him and Klaus informed him of his thoughts.

"And what of the child?" Elijah insisted, waiting with baited breath. Klaus smirked.

"Every king needs an heir." He said.

Yes, fine, the child would live and so would the Marshall girl. He would be a father and raise a child, whether it be a son or a daughter.

He had room in his heart for more than one immortal love, after all.

* * *

 **I shouldn't expect an answer here so I'm not going to but I'm going to ask if you guys care. I kind of want to move this story to one of my other ones, 'What Happened in the Woods', in order to make the six lines something a bit better of a read. If you are for or against this let me know. If I don't get any responses, I'll have it moved by the 17th.**


	2. One Heartbeat, Two heartbeats

Elijah had to drag Klaus back to the witches' crypt and vow he would protect the witches against Marcel in return for their protection of Hayley and the baby. When Sophie was fully convinced, she let Elijah have custody of the Marshall girl, much to the latter's chagrin. Luckily, Elijah had a plan that would keep her in comfort.

They travelled to the mansion they'd lived in many decades ago, when they had first met Marcellus Gerard as a young slave boy. The furniture from their settlements in Mystic Falls had quickly moved to the mansion and Hayley was noticeably overwhelmed by the state of the place. Elijah wanted to keep an eye on the young girl in case she wanted to run off, which seemed to be her first plan of action.

He heard coughing and sped to the doorframe of the large living room, Hayley was pulling the cover off of a baby crib they had bought down the street.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Just dust" Hayley assured him softly. She looked around the room as she had done many times before Elijah had gotten to there. "This place is ancient."

"Indeed, it'll suit our purposes." Elijah agreed, stepping into the room towards her. Circling the crib that Hayley had uncovered, he glanced at her. "Right now you're the most important person in this family." He held her eyes. "You need a good home." Hayley smiled at him with a look of flirtatious distrust in her eyes, and as he recognized it he quick took a few steps away.

"So I'm curious, has anyone asked you how you feel yet?" Elijah asked, fiddling now with the bars on the wooden baby crib on the opposite end to where Hayley stood

"About having a magical miracle baby with a psychotic one-night stand?" Hayley asked solemnly. Elijah smirked

"About being a mother." He countered. Hayley's bright eyes filled with laughter to cover her pain quickly dissolved. She looked down and away

"I was abandoned when I was a baby. And my adoptive parents kicked me out the second I turned into a wolf." She replied. Elijah nodded, looking away himself. She hadn't deserved that treatment. He barely knew of her, and he could sense that already. "So I don't know how I feel about being a mother, because I never really had a good one."

Elijah straightened himself and picked up the coverings of the baby crib.

"I will always protect you." He swore, tossing the now folded cover onto a different covered chair. "You have my word on that." He added.

The smile that grew on Hayley's face was both flirtatious and grateful, adding to her already obvious beauty.

"And noble Elijah always keeps his word." Klaus's taunting words sounded from the door frame of the room, where he'd apparently leaned against the wood to enjoy the show. Hayley's smile disappeared into guarded anger, and Elijah's subtle observation of Hayley right behind. He turned to face his little brother completely, a hand in his suit pocket.

"What of the impotent witches?" Klaus asked, walking into the room to join the two, uncrossing his arms and glancing dangerously at Hayley.

"I believe them to be honorable." Elijah said quickly, also glancing at her. "They did release Hayley to me. Though they haven't been exactly forthcoming." He took a few long steps toward his brother "Marcel obviously has something that the witches need, although they are not ready to reach out and grasp yet." He put a finger to his lips in thought, leaning closer to Klaus. He need not trouble Hayley with such matters, even as she was particularly self-reliant.

"They don't want him dead. Merely out of the way."

"Well while you're puzzling out that little problem, tell me when you've made progress. I have another matter to attend to." Klaus replied, spinning on his heel to hurry out of the room.

"Which is?" Elijah asked. Hayley was curious herself as well. Klaus turned around and smiled at them both in a devious manner.

"It'll all make sense eventually dear brother. Have patience." He replied. Without another second for Elijah to add a word, Klaus was gone. In less than a minute later he'd told a loyal hybrid to track down Tyler Lockwood and ask him the one question that hinged on this entire situation.

* * *

"I'm sorry, what?" Tyler asked in surprised, dumbfounded by every word.

"Klaus demands to know, did you sleep with the werewolf Hayley Marshall?" The man before him asked again impatiently.

"Why does he want to know?" Tyler demanded in return

"Hayley is pregnant, and she accuses Klaus of being the father. If you have been intimate with her, Klaus asks you say so and clear matters up."

"First off, he knows that I won't do him any favors. I'm not going to go to New Orleans and talk to a bunch of stuck up witches and persuade them that I'm some baby daddy to a girl I was just friends with. Secondly, he also knows that only one of us, slept with Hayley. And it wasn't me that screwed her in revenge for something she said that he didn't like." Tyler replied. The hybrid blinked in surprise.

"How did you know about that?" He asked. Tyler chuckled

"Hayley's not entirely self-reliant, John. She does need to talk to people sometimes. And once in a while I'm willing to listen."

Tyler had practically shoved the hybrid out the door by the heel of his boot before noticing that Caroline had heard the entire conversation.

* * *

Elijah is on the phone to Rebekah about Marcel when Klaus shows Hayley to her room. She's as quiet around Klaus now as she was at the crypt, when around Elijah she was herself again.

"Tell me, what is it that makes my brother so much more agreeable?" Klaus asked in defeat, throwing his hands up. Hayley met his eyes in surprise and looked away with a shrug.

"He was kind to me." She replied simply. Klaus was speechless at the response, so many thoughts clouding his mind at the words she'd spoken. But then his phone buzzed in his pocket, pulling him out of his head. He left the room and saw on the caller ID. He smiled, not knowing what brought this pleasure about.

"Hello, love." He greeted warmly, walking away from Hayley's room.

"Is it true?" Caroline asked. He stopped.

"Well, Tyler did inform me that he never was unfaithful to you with his lady werewolf friend-"

"Who's your little lady werewolf friend now." Caroline interrupted coldly.

"On the contrary love, I had a plan for her that came to an end. After that, things took a surprising turn. The rest is history, as they say." Klaus replied

"Oh but you got something from her alright, now she's pregnant with your kid." Caroline said. Klaus stopped short.

"Yes, that's true." He replied simply. After a moment, he realized she was thinking it through.

"So Klaus Mikaelson has to get started being a father now." She candidly replied.

"Caroline, have you had a bit to drink tonight?" He asked in concern. Her words were slurred but her emotions were coming through more boldly in her voice.

"No, I haven't. I'm just wondering why the big bad wolf suddenly got so impulsive and why you accused Tyler of something you did." Caroline shot back.

"I don't know why, Caroline. Some things I don't plan." Klaus snapped back. "I certainly didn't bloody intend this to happen, never thought it would. But now that it has….."

"Now that it has?" Caroline asked gently

"Maybe the big bad wolf's next adventure as you say, will be fatherhood." Klaus said, now coming to peace with his decision. Funny how talking to Caroline made it easier to sort through.

A long moment passed with silence, Klaus thought Caroline was going to hang up.

"Not, that it's any of my business or important in any way…." She trailed off

"No, love. The answer to your question."

"Which is,"

"If I love her or have any feelings for her. I don't. And I daresay she's none for me either." Klaus replied. Another long moment passed.

"Okay, well….I hope fatherhood is a great experience. Maybe it'll bring you what you always wanted."

"Power? I think not." He replied

"No, Klaus. Redemption." Caroline said, then muttered a quick goodbye before hanging up. Klaus hung up himself a moment later, remembering the second time he put her life in danger than saved it right at the last minute.

 _Anybody who is capable of love is capable of being saved._

* * *

Elijah had ended his phone conversation with Rebekah a few moments ago, debating if it was a good idea to bid Hayley a goodnight. He decided it was, nervously shuffling outside her door and rapping lightly on the white painted wood.

After a few moments the door opened and Hayley clung to it, nervously staring at Elijah.

"Um, hi?" She greeted

"Just came to wish you a goodnight." Elijah explained simply, in as gentle a tone as he could muster. She nodded and another smile grew on her face that she tried to hide. "How is the baby?" He asked

"Still here," Hayley replied, touching her stomach "hopefully I won't get too big once eight months rolls around, have a feeling being a fast-healing werewolf will have to buffer its skills when I have this kid."

"I believe you'll be fine." Elijah replied, blinking and regretting his words. What on earth did he know about a woman's body during pregnancy? He looked back at her, smiling apologetically. Hayley smiled back in return. He took a step away and Hayley followed him

"Wait, uh there's something else," She said. Elijah held her eyes as he came back to her door. "I don't know if this is a usual thing for a pregnant werewolf or not, but I kind of felt something…else? In there? I don't really get it." She explained. Elijah nodded and looked at her stomach, focusing his hearing.

"Remarkable" He breathed, then found her eyes again. "Pardon me a moment."

He called for Klaus until the hybrid had sped there.

"What is it?" Klaus asked irritably.

"I came to wish Hayley a goodnight, and she'd discovered something. Listen."

"I bloody know she's with child, I haven't got time for this." Klaus snapped, spinning on his heel and walking away.

"Niklaus!" Elijah snapped back at him. Klaus froze and turned around. "Just, listen. Once more."

Klaus walked back to Hayley and did the same as Elijah had done. His confused gaze on Hayley's face was enough to make her think she hadn't been imagining the other thing there.

"What, what is it?" Hayley asked Elijah. He stared at her with a disappearing grin.

"It is not just one child, you carry Miss Marshall." Hayley's eyes grew bigger. "It is two." Hayley looked at Klaus, whose confused gaze had wandered back to her stomach.

It was true. He could hear not one but two heartbeats now. They were out of sync, which made it more obvious. How did he not notice the second heartbeat before?

Elijah read Klaus's thoughts correctly as he observed his brother.

"It could be that the second child had not fully grown a heart yet when the witches released her." Elijah explained. Klaus looked back at him and nodded.


	3. I Think They're

Two children. Two, children. A boy and a girl, two boys, two girls, regardless of the gender identity they would be his. His son and daughter. His two sons, his two daughters. Klaus didn't sleep that night for the thought of two new Mikaelson infants to protect. And when news of this got out….nowhere would be safe. Two new Mikaelsons to fear and hate, two new Mikaelsons to try and destroy.

He would not have it.

Elijah knew from his brother's manner that he needed persuading in accepting this change again. But Marcellus had met up with Klaus earlier, and wanted assurance that no Mikaelson would threaten his reign in New Orleans. Klaus had daggered still-talking Elijah in order to keep his word. Though that also meant Hayley was put under the impression that the oldest Mikaelson had broken his word merely days after he'd sworn it. No matter. It was he, Klaus Mikaelson and the father of her twins, which she should rely on and trust. Not his brother. Those babies lives' were in his hands, he would decide if he wanted to keep their hearts beating.

Hayley started getting worried again when Elijah disappeared, Klaus avoided her and when she ran into him he just glared at her and her stomach. She became more protective of the lives inside of her, and at the same time wanted free of this prison. What was the use of carrying out this pregnancy neither of them had expected or wanted, if it was just going to get her killed?

The third day that Elijah was gone for, another person showed up at six in the afternoon. Straight blonde hair, strong structure, a face permanently expecting the worst. Even her style intimidated Hayley slightly, its not like her foster mom would've ever considered buying her 300 dollars boots.

So she decided to let the blonde know right off the bat, that she didn't like her.

"Just like a vampire to make a promise and not keep it." Hayley said pointedly, staring the blonde in the eye. She explained Elijah's absence beforehand, and now the blonde looked worried.

"Think what you will of us darling, but Elijah keeps his word" she said, then began to pace. "Where's my bloody brother" She seethed and stomped out of the parlour.

"Niklaus what have you done with our brother you narcissistic back-stabbing wanker!"

Double doors swun open, Klaus's hands on both door handles.

"Enough with all the shouting!" He playfully scolding, a grin flowering on his face. The first happy face Hayley had seen herself. Who the heck was this woman?

"I called Elijah twice two days ago and now this girl says he's gone, which means you stashed him in his coffin. Where is he?" She demanded.

"My dear sister, Elijah truly did go and he's yet to call about his return."

"Excuse me if I don't believe a man who lies to suit his needs" she snapped. Hayley switched her stance and bowed her head. So that's why Elijah hadn't kept his word. Klaus broke it.

"Where is he?" Hayley asked.

"You're free to search high and low for the noblest brother, but he is certainly not here."

Without a word of reply, Rebekah stormed off into the house. Klaus's smile disappeared and Hayley followed the third Mikaelson she's met.

She'd heard of the Mikaelsons from Tyler and other wolves, though the stories ranged from a billion year old family to a cult. Although these people were going to be her babies' relatives. That blonde that just stomped through the house was an aunt, which was a cool title to have and automatically makes kids like you until you screw up. Klaus was going to be a father, which was humbling any way you looked at it. That's probably why he didn't like the idea of being the father of twins.

Hayley followed Rebekah throughout the house, keeping quiet as she was still in her own thoughts. Rebekah muttered to herself about all the atrocities Klaus had committed against her, against their family, and trashed every room, storming out without a word. Hayley figured Rebekah was leaving the rooms in such a mess to get back at Klaus for whatever he'd done to Elijah.

When Rebekah reached the basement, Klaus crossed paths with the two women again.

"I've gotten a tip on where Marcel keeps his witch-wrangling object, so you'll have to send me your insults over text for the next few hours."

"A tip? Are you a bloody detective now?" She snapped back at him, then threw a lamp his direction as he sped away. The lamp merely bounced on the ground and Rebekah sighed in relief. "Thank the lord, I actually quite like that lamp." She picked up the object with annoyance, slamming it back on the table she'd found it, and began to fill Hayley in on her brother's past.

* * *

The vampire Klaus had sirebonded told him of a church attic, the church itself was haunted and hardly anyone went any longer, despite there being an active priest working there. He breezed into the building without a thought and tried to open the door to the attic. No amount of clawing, kicking or punching made a dent in the rickety wooden door. It was definitely magic that held it in place. But without a solid way to get into that room at the moment, he spun on his heel and imagined in his mind what the attic looked like from the street.

Unfortunately either his memory failed him or it was another witch's spell. Klaus spent the next six hours charging down alleys, leaving marks on bricks to remember he'd gone through before, and knocking those same marked bricks from their foundations when he realized he had been walking in circles.

Marcellus would have to wait. Rebekah needed to be dealt with.


End file.
